iNever Loved You
by KateKateLOL
Summary: "I never loved you!" she yelled angrily. But Jonah refused to let her go... And now it's up to Freddie to help.
1. Prologue

**Just a Seddie fic I thought up. I liked the idea so I wrote it down. Now I want to know if you like it, too.**

**OoO**

Freddie was the only one who knew the whole story. He was the only one who I had confided to about the situation, the only one who could possibly walk up to Jonah and tell him never to mess with Samantha Puckett again. He said that he wouldn't do it, because he didn't want to. But I knew he did.

Trust me when I say teen pregnancy isn't nice. I _know_ what I'm talking about. You wouldn't believe it if I told you, but I'm pregnant.

It was all Jonah's fault.

I didn't want to. I had tried so hard to pull away. I even _told_ him that I didn't want to.

But he'd done it anyway.

I shifted uncomfortably on the couch, feeling my stomach. I was over at Freddie's apartment, where he and his mom were caring for me as I was in my current position. I take back all the mean things I've ever said about Mrs. Benson. She was there for me when my own mother was too busy fucking some other guy to care.

"Max, you're almost due," I murmured, as Freddie entered the room.

"Max?" he whispered. I nodded.

"If it's a girl, Maxine." Freddie smiled slightly.

"That kid's going to be beautiful."

"Not if it looks anything like Jonah." Freddie couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"It won't." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"How do you know?" He stared at me, right in the eye. I didn't look away.

"I just know these things." Freddie leaned closer to me, kissing me on the cheek. When he was done he whispered, "I love you Sam."

"I love you too, Freddie. And I'm sorry about the whole Jonah thing." Freddie's smile faded almost immediately.

"Can we please not talk about that?"

"Sorry. I just feel so ... so _dirty._" Freddie kissed me again.

"I feel dirty too. About the Valerie th -" I interrupted him.

"Don't talk about it." Freddie nodded and glanced over at my swollen tummy. He was about to say something when somebody walked right into the apartment (nobody had bothered to close the door), pulled me up by the arm and punched my face. I went to the ground; not because I was hurt, but because I was shocked. It didn't take me long to figure out who it was, though.

_Valerie._

"Leave her alone!" cried Freddie angrily.

"I don't have to," replied Valerie, punching me again.

"She's pregnant!" Valerie gave Freddie an amused look.

"I realized." She punched me about three times and began to strangle me.

"Get _off_ of her!" yelled Freddie. "You bitch!" He tried to lift Valerie off of me as I chocked, gasping for breath as soon as her grip loosened. As soon as that happened, though, she would tighten up on my throat again.

"Let go of me, Freddie!" I saw Valerie's foot connect with Freddie's bottom jaw.

"God, Valerie!"

I took advantage of her singling out Freddie to kick her knee, making her trip on top of me.

_Oh, hell, that chick weighed a lot._

"Get off of my frickin' girlfriend!" Freddie managed to lift up Valerie and get her to the ground, spitting at her face as he stood up.

"I hate you," hissed Valerie.

"Good to know."

"I thought you were on the good side."

"I _am_. With my girlfriend." Valerie laughed cruelly as I began to stand. I was a little dizzy but tried to ignore it.

"Sam's not on the 'good side'," she sneered. "That mutt's involved in teenage pregnancy. _Without_ you. She cheated on you, Freddie. She's not on the good side if she's doing something like that. She's just a -"

"She got raped!" Freddie was breathing heavily.

"Whatever," snapped Valerie, walking away. "I don't really care about what you _think_ happened, Benson. I only care for the truth. Right, pregnant little r -" Before she could continue, I stormed right up to her and punched her in the nose. She shook her head at me, flashed a smile at Freddie and went off.

"Thank God she's gone," murmured Freddie.

I agreed.

**:-:-:**

Of course, there is a beginning to this story. All stories have beginnings, which are the hardest parts to tell, in my opinion. I'll try my hardest to tell this story, but I'm not too sure if I'll be very good at it.

Here's that summary that you're supposed to have, though: I, Sam Puckett, seventeen years old, got pregnant. Go on and gasp, tell your kids I'm not a good role model, yada, yada, yada... Whatever you do, I really don't care. I didn't do it on purpose. A dude called Jonah Parker decided to go on and rape me, so he did. All the while, as I've been going on this "journey", as some call it, I've been relying on my boyfriend Freddie Benson, his mother, my best friend Carly Shay and her older brother Spencer to help me.

Let me tell you, they're doing a good job.

Like I said, this story has a beginning. Let me take you there...

...Right after I have some ham. I'm _really_ hungry.

Come to think of it, I always am.

**OoO**

**Done! I hope you liked it; tell me how you think about the story. I _really_ wanna know what you think.**


	2. The Invitation

Just to let you know, I have two little siblings, Jeff (Jeffrey) and Ally (Allison). That was a random thing to take note of, but I just wanted you to know.

Here's chapter two. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I own exactly ... nothing.

**OoO**

It was a normal weekday. I woke up and had breakfast with Carly and Spencer at their apartment, got ready for school and teased Freddie as he came in. He teased me back, we kissed, Carly laughed and we all left.

Nothing odd about that.

We got to school, I got detention from Mr. Howard as soon as I got in (because he was too lazy to come after me later when I did something wrong and give me detention then), I gave a kid a wedgie and got another detention from Ms. Briggs. I realized she had written my name in pencil, took out my eraser and rubbed my name out, wrote "Fredward Benson" across the detention slip in pen and handed the slip to Freddie. He glanced at me, sighed and smiled. "I'll be there," he said simply, as Wendy came up and started talking excitedly to Carly about something that I couldn't quite catch, but most likely wouldn't have cared about, anyway. Carly squealed at Wendy's news and ran off with her. (Jake Krandall was single again, possibly?)

Nothing weird there, either.

I guess things got strange when Jonah Parker first showed up. He strolled calmly over to him in that peaceful way of his, which for some reason he thought was "cool". I didn't know why he had come over, but I still listened to what he had to say.

"Hey Sam," he greeted me, smiling. He turned to Freddie. "Freddie, how are things?" Freddie rolled his eyes at Jonah's unusually friendly manner.

"They _were_ okay," he said, emphasizing "were". "Until you showed up," he muttered under his breath. Jonah heard and laughed, but his eyes flickered in irritation. Not something you can easily spot ... unless you've dated him before, like I did. I still shudder to think I ever liked him.

"I'm throwing a party," he told us, "and wanted to know if you'd like to come." He gave us a hopeful look. Freddie crossed his arms.

"Time?"

"Nine o'clock to eleven thirty. At night." Jonah raised his eyebrows. "Hope you can manage it, Fredster."

"Don't call me that," snapped Freddie. He disliked Jonah a lot. I said it was out of jealousy. Freddie said he just couldn't stand the dude.

"I can if I want to Benson," hissed Jonah. He glanced at me. "Sam?" I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand out for the invitation.

"Whatever. I'll come." A smile crept up on Jonah's face. He handed me the invitation.

"Hope you can make it." Freddie glared at him but he pretended not to notice.

"Am I invited?" I knew that Freddie had only asked because he didn't want me hanging around Jonah without him near. Jonah smirked.

"Why should I invite you? We're not that close anyway." Freddie shrugged, acting casual.

"Just wondering."

"Well stop wondering. I don't like you Freddie."

"We're on the same page then, aren't we?"

"Guys." I stepped in between them as Jonah rolled up his sleeves. "Please. Don't."

"Since when did you hate fights?" Jonah seemed confused.

"Since they involed my boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, it's 'cause he can't kick ass to save his life, right?"

"Go _away,_ Jonah." Jonah twitched a smile on his face for a second.

"Whatever. See you around Sam." He tried to kiss me, but I dodged it. He turned and walked away, not even looking at Freddie.

"Finally, he's gone!" said Freddie, relieved. I laughed.

"I'm guessing you don't want to be his friend anytime soon?" I questioned him, smiling. Freddie grinned and kissed me.

"Not in a million years." He gave me a serious look and asked, "Are you going to go to Jonah's party?" I glanced at the invitation, not too sure what to say.

"I don't know yet."

"Please don't."

"Freddie I have a life you know!"

"Well your life shouldn't be anywhere near Jonah's."

"Freddie! It's _my_ life!"

"Sam! You're _my_ girlfriend!"

"Doesn't mean you can boss me around." Freddie sighed.

"I just want you to be safe Sam." My stomach grumbled slightly.

"And I just want some meat! I'm hungry!"

"Seriously Sam?"

"Yes, Freddie."

"Tell me if you're going to that party or not."

"I haven't made up my mind yet! Now get me some ham!"

"Sam!"

"Freddie, Jonah doesn't act that bad to me anymore," I told him. "He doesn't bug me out as much and you're the only one who has a problem with him. As much as I respect the fact that you don't like him it shouldn't get in the way of me maybe making a friendship with him. Besides, we haven't seen him around too much anymore. Maybe he's changed for the better over time. Just ... let me think about it, okay?"

"Whatever." Freddie rolled his eyes and kissed my nose. I nudged him a little.

"I said I didn't like those nose kisses remember? They're just too prissy." Freddie just shook his head and smiled.

"See you at lunch Sam," he told me. He turned around.

"But I need my ham!" I cried. He turned back to face me.

"Ask Carly," he said. "She's the one who has the ham, not me."

_"CARLY, I NEED MY HAM!"_ I screeched, leaving without a word of goodbye to Freddie.


	3. The Janitor's Closet

Freddie didn't meet me at lunch. He wasn't in the cafeteria at all, so I assumed that he was in his usual "thinking place" - the janitor's closet. I gave Carly my lunch tray, told her not to let anyone else go near it and went there.

I love being right.

"Hey Freddie," I whispered. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi baby." We kissed.

"Are you here to think about the whole Jonah thing." Freddie's face fell.

"Yeah." I kissed his cheek.

"Don't, baby it's nothing... Oh God not a hickey..." Freddie gave me a hickey kiss on my neck. After about thirty seconds he stopped kissing me and smiled.

"I love you baby." I giggled.

"I love you too Freddie." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Don't go to that party with Jonah..." I scowled.

"Freddie!" He frowned.

"You don't _want_ to go do you Sam?" I looked right into his eyes and sighed.

"I might. You can't tell me what to do!" He rubs my neck where he gave me the hickey.

"I just ... I don't want you to get hurt out here, okay?" I nodded, showing that I understood why he was nervous. "You understand?" I nodded again.

"But I'm still gonna go." He gave me an angry look for a second but replaced it with a smile.

"Why?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Because" - I kissed him - "I want you to know" - I kissed again - "that you" - kiss - "can rely" - kiss - "on" - kiss - "me."

"I'm sorry babe," he said, "but I can't help being worried. "You know what Jonah's like..."

"Even better than you do. Now, give me another hickey." Freddie loosened himself from me, smirking.

"Nah." I gave him a disappointed look.

"Why not?" Freddie was leaving the room.

"I need the bathroom."


End file.
